Our Forbidden Love
by GaskarthInMyPants
Summary: This is just my version of Vampire Academy. What if when Dimitri took them to the academy Rose was a singer/songwriter/instrument player trying to make it? READ/REVIEW!
1. Back to the academy

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vampire Academy Dimitri and Rose would be together forever!**

I strummed the strings on my guitar, slightly frustrated by the fact I'd been working on a new song for over an hour but still had nothing. I decided to sleep it off so I climbed under the blankets slowly laying myself down.

As sleep overtook me, I could tell it had been an hour or two when I saw blood, metal...death. I heard Lissa rapidly screaming, begging, begging for her parents, her brother and me to wake up...I was the only one who did. Slowly I realized this wasn't my dream...it was hers. Jolting from my slumber and out of my bed I shook Lissa violently.

"Liss! Wake up!" I said loudly though not loudly enough to wake anyone that might be sleeping nearby. She jerked up tears fresh in her eyes.

"Oh, Rose! It was terrible!"

"I know." I soothed. wiping extra tears I noticed she looked weak. More so than usual. "When did we last do a feeding?"

"A couple days." she muttered clearly not wanting me to hear.

"Well then come on." i shifted into a position that felt comfortable to me. "Go for it"

"Rose..."

"Come on your weak." I pointed out offering her my neck. Her protests stopped when she saw my neck and what it had to offer. Lurching forward she sunk her teeth into me causing brief pain to flair through me. pleasure of the endorphing soon took over.

It was our way too soon. as she pulled back, wiping her mouth. I had a goofy smile plastered to my face as lissa helped me lay down.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Lissa inforced me. Oscar, our roomate Jeremy's cat, leaped up to the window sill not wanting to be near me. For some reason unknown animals didn't like dhampirs.

After about five minutes of Oscar staring out the window i became worried, especially when he started hissing. Despite the dizziness I shut out of bed only to immediately regret it as my legs threated to give out under me. I waited for everything to right itself, slowly making my way to the window and stuck my head out.

It was 3:00 am right after the last party had ended and drunken college students were either throwing up or attempting sleep in their rooms. I saw all the lights go out. I saw stars and the freshly cut grass. And i saw... a man watching me. In the dim lighting I couldn't be sure of his features, only that he was tall, really tall perhaps 6ft 5 to 6ft 7.

Seeing my head stuck out the window he stepped back, into the shadows. Gut wrenching terror is what I felt next, not because i was scared but i was worried abbout Lissa. she can't go back! She just can't, not after what happened before I took her away from the academy. I pulled my coat over my body quickly slipping my feet into some black flats as I shot like lightning out our bedroom door. Jeremy sat looking at a calculus book sadly, counting on his fingers.

"Liss," I whispered to her as she tried to find something in the fridge that barely had enough food for two people let alone three.

"You not supposed to be up." She protested.

"We have got to go." My voice continued to whisper so Jeremy wouldn't hear.

"Why?" Her feature twisted into a confused expression.

"They...They're here." My voice had all the meaning she needed as her emerald green eyes widened and she gulped.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"What's going on with you guys?" Jeremy asked picking up on the tension shooting through the room. The tension was so thick I think you could physically feel it.

"Liss, get his keys," I said as a brilliant idea came to my mind. She looked at me for confirmation to which I nodded. She took a deep breath and walked over to Jeremy touching his shoulder with one hand.

Looking into his eyes she said ina luring voice, "Let me have your keys."

His eyes glazed over as he handed her the keys. "Now where is it parked?" She asked.

"Down the block on the right corner." I sighed seeing as we'd have to walk. or rather run, so far.

"Thank you, now forget you ever saw us tonight and go up to bed right now." He did as he was told, looking like he'd jump off a cliff for her right now. I felt the compulsion seeping into him as he headed upstairs. I am highly resistant to compulsion, but Lissa would never in a million years use it on me. She picked up the keys off the table and I tugged on her arm pulling her out the door, though she was still barfoot. We ran not knowing where the man had went, but at the moment we didn't care. One goal was on our mind: Get to Jeremy's car and drive until we are sure we're not being followed.

After running a while I could see Jeremy's green Honda, under any other circumstances I would've been able to run ahead of Lissa to get to the car, but these weren't_ normal circumstances _I was dizzy from her endorphins and she was the only thing that kept me from falling at the moment. The car was just within our reach whenever the guy from earlier stepped in our path. Lissa and I stopped short and I pushed her behind me in a protective stance. Earlier I hadn't seen him fully because of the darkness but now seeing him full on I realized he was actually really, what's the word? Oh, yeah hot. He was as tall as he looked earlier and had shoulder length hair tied in a short ponytail, his eyes were a dark choclate brown that made me want to melt in them.

_Stop it, Rose!,_ I thought to myself, _He is the enemy!_

He pulled me from my thoughts when he said, "We can do this the easy way or," he looked between us, "We can do this the hard way." I sure as hell wasn't going to let him take me and Lissa without a fight. He looked at me and his eyes lingered on my neck. What was he staring at...I felt my neck. Pulling my hand away I felt the stickiness of blood and tossed my hair over my shoulders, that was the reason behind growing it out.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled. He took a step closer with his hands out in a peacelike gesture. Too close. Lunging out in attack I used a manuver that I hadn't used in at least two years. As soon as I went to attack him I was about to hit the ground, the guy had used an attack manuver, but I didn't, the guy reached out caught and steadied me.

"Once again," He said, "We can do this the easy way or hard way." I readied my next attack when I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

_Rose, don't we'll just go with them I don't want us to get in even more trouble, please, _she said in my head. I thought it over then relaxed.

"We'll go with you," I whispered.

He looked satisfyed as he said, "I'm Dimitri Belikov and I'm here to take you back to the academy princess."


	2. Headmistress Kirova

**DISCLAIMER: I wished I owned Vampire Academy...but I don't! **

**I want to thank D. Kelly to be the 1st to review!**

**please everyone read/review!**

* * *

After some coaxing, Dimitri let us go pack up our things before forcing us on the plane they had waiting for us. Lissa and I had two bags each, due to our lack of clothing items we'd been able to bring along on our escape. They'd let us get our stuff but immediately after they separated us, which I thought was smart of them because we'd been planning escape. Dimitri sat with me in the back of the jet supplied by St. Vladimir's and Lissa sat up front with some guardian I vaguely recognized from before we left the academy. Dimitri watched me out of the corner of his eye as I pulled out the guitar packed in my large duffel bag. An eyebrow raised (Damn, I'd always wished I could do that!).

"What?" I asked him not looking at him. He seemed embarrassed or surprised he'd been caught watching me.

"Nothing," he said gruffly looking ahead. I rolled my eyes as I put the guitar strap around my neck and started strumming as I had earlier. I was interrupted by Dimitri's velvet voice. " What you did was the stupidest possible thing you could have done. Brave but still...stupid." I caught the gist of a Russian accent I hadn't noticed earlier.

"I'm going to be her guardian...it's my job to protect her."

"It's not your responsibility to protect her yet," his voice turned softer and gentler as he continued, "That is the academy's job for now."

"Bullshit!" I said more loudly that I should have. I felt that Lissa heard it from the bond. Dimitri Seemed taken aback by my sudden mood change. "That fucking academy is what was hurting her!"

_Rose? What's happening? I can hear you from the front of the plane,_ Lissa said in my mind. I wished I could answer her but I can't. Damn one way bond! I felt rage seething through me. What's happening? I have never ever been this angry not even when I was pissed.

"Are you all right?" Dimitri asked. Good question, am I all right? I took deep breaths calming myself.

"Of course, I am." The rage I had felt just moments earlier had nearly vanished. I could tell he didn't believe me but he let the subject drop. I went back to writing the song as me and Dimitri fell into a comfortable silence. The only sounds were the guitar and me singing to find the right lyrics. When stopping to write something down on the sheet music I had created I slipped into Lissa's head. She sat there fear, confusion, and the belief that I would fix everything emanating off of her. Since I saw everything through her eyes I saw her fiddling with her fingers and from her peripheral vision I saw the guardian next to her. Fear was the feeling that came off her the clearest, her mind told her I'd fix everything, but was I worth that kind of belief?

After a minute or two I was sucked back into my heads with a worried Dimitri looking at me. I nodded answering the unspoken question. "When do we get to the academy?" I asked wanting to leave the subject untouched.

"About an hour." I let out a small groan earning me a slight smile, and I was under the impression Dimitri didn't smile often. I put away my guitar to just be content looking out the window. My head rested on the window as I looked out of it.

An hour later I had been informed we were landing. I looked out the window just as the jet slid onto the academy's landing strip. Dimitri took us to the gates and led us through.

He had been leading us to somewhere unknown when I caught up with him momentarily leaving Lissa behind. "Where are we going, comrade?" I don't known how the name made it's way to my lips or why I'd called him that but I could tell that it was his new nickname.

He made a growl-like sound at the nickname but said nothing about it. "Headmistress Kirova would like to see you."

"Kirova you mean the bi-"

"_Headmistress _Kirova," he corrected cutting me off from saying something I would probably regret later. I sighed and noticed he was taking us through the commons. Man, these people really were cruel, there must be a hundred ways to get to the office yet they chose this way. I slowed my pace to let Lissa catch up to me as I heard fowl names being called such as _bitch, slut, whore, skank. _I also heard things that must have been derived of rumors like _Did she have her baby?, Where's her baby?, I heard she ran off to get married, I heard Lissa was suicidal, etc._I felt like we were exhibits in a museum. Lissa looked around fearfully. I would protect her from anything and anyone even not so subtle oglers. I gave everyone a look that said, "what the hell are you looking at" which made some turn away. They knew that I would not be afraid to get violent if protecting Lissa. Before anything I'd later regret happened we were being led through the door of Kirova's office.

"Ah, yes. Hathaway and Dragomir...sit down." She gestured towards the two empty leather seats in front of the cherry wood desk. I sat with Lissa in the other chair. Dimitri stayed in the back with Alberta, she was the head of the academy's guardians. "I cannot, I repeat cannot believe you two would do something so...unbelievably _stupid!_" she was yelling and I'm pretty sure even Dimitri and Alberta flinched. "You are obviously going to be punished," she was speaking to me, "You will not be able to leave your room without the accompany of Guardian Belikov, he will also be conducting your extra session trainings and he will be spending nights in your room to make sure you and Vasilisa do not escape again." Wow, sleeping in the same room as an ultra-hot guardian...yeah, I could do worse. "Is that alright with you Guardian Belikov?" Kirova asked.

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova." I had a feeling the only reason she agreed was because she was his boss and he could be replaced. I smiled at the thought of him being forced to stay in my room.

"You guys should go...now," Kirova said waving us off. Lissa and I parted ways, leaving me and Dimitri to go off to my room. I heard some of the same things as when we passed before. I knew Dimitri was hearing them but just chose to ignore it. Him hearing what these people said bothered me and I don't really know why...

Soon we were in my room and I was ready to start my new life at the academy.

* * *

**Anyone who has read at least through Shadow Kissed should be able to guess why she got so mad earlier. I didn't really have a plan for this plot until I wrote this chapter...prepare to be surprised! Please read and review!**


	3. Two worlds collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy the fabulous Richelle Mead does! **

**Guys please review I wanna know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer prt 2: I do not own the song used...Demi Lovato does!**

**

* * *

**

"So, since me and Lissa don't have classes until next Monday and today is Tuesday, what do we do?" I questioned, laying back on my bed.

"Well, you are going to be training with me." His Russian accent melted me but my smile quickly faded.

"What? Already? Please, Comrade...can't I have break?" I whined.

"Don't call me that," his teeth clenched frightening me a tiny bit, "and you've had a break for two years." I scowled biting my lip. I knew he was right, but there was a good reason I took Lissa away from her. Her protection was the only thing that mattered. The thought of someone hurting made that rage flare up in me again. Before words left my mouth I calmed myself.

"Are we going now?"

"Yes. Just go put workout clothes on." Sighing I got up and went to my closet picking out a loose gray tank top and loose black sweat pants, then went to the bathroom adjacent my room.

Minutes later I emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. Dimitri led me to the gym I hadn't been to in so long. Same red paint, same smell of sweat and smoke. It smelled of smoke because delinquents came here after hours to smoke and drink another good place was the forest, not that I can say much because I was one of them. Unfortunately there was a class going on in the gym and staring eyes followed us everywhere.

"Rose!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned causing both to stop. "Mason," I smiled at my old friend.

"How've you been? You look good."

"Stop drooling Mason," I teased. His face changed colors to match his red hair.

"So, where were you and Lissa?" I stiffened noticably. Dimitri noticed.

"You two can catch up later," he said.

Mason looked terrified of him, he must have a reputation. "Yes, Guardian Belikov. See ya Rose."

I waved while I walked behind Dimitri to a private room in the back.

Upon shutting the door he asked, "ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I countered.

He smiled one of his oh so rare smiles and said, "no."

"That's what I thought," I grumbled.

"Let's start. Run ten laps around this room." I gaped, this room was almost as big as the main gym. Five laps? Maybe. Ten laps? Cruel. He watched as I started running around the gym. Never looking back caused me to be surprised when his figure caught up to me, running at a slower pace than I suspected he could.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Running with you," he answered.

"Why?"

He seemed confused by the question. "Would you rather I not?" If I heard right there was a hint of sadness in his voice, but I decided I'd imagined it.

"No," I answered truthfully, because frankly, I liked the company even if it was a guardian. Silence flowed through the room as we finished the laps.

By the time I had ran the laps my throat burned and I was dizzy...so, so dizzy. I fell, but Dimitri caught me with ready arms.

"Rose?" he asked worriedly. I sat up in his arms, as he had been kneeling on the floor next to me. "Are you alright?" he seemed concerned, but I don't know why he would be, I mean he's a trained guardian. If anything he should be laughing at me right now.

"Fine," I answered in a raspy voice. Behind him was a bench with a bottle of water on it and he reached back and grabbed it immediately handing it to me. Grateful I took big gulps then tightened the cap on the bottle.

"Let's get back to your dorm he insisted pulling me to my feet. More than willing I followed him. Fortunately, the class had ended so no one saw my deep brown hair sticking to my forehead or my rapid breathing. I took my hair out of it's loose ponytail and shook it out letting it cascade down my back in waves. Dimitri walked by my side our arms gently brushing.

Back at the room I laid back on the bed watching Dimitri make phone calls about having a bed sent to my room. While doing that I made the decision to finish my song which was finished by the time he sat in the recliner across from my bed.

"So you play guitar?" he asked me.

I looked up, surprised, then nodded. "Yes and sing and play the piano."

"Play something for me."

"Ummm...alright." I slipped the strap around my neck and started playing.

_"She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see_

_and she needed someone to show her who she could be_

_and she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_but I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_you had your fears I was fine_

_showed me what I couldn't find_

_when two different worlds collide_

_*La-da-da-da-da*_

_She was scared of it all watching from far away_

_and she was given a role never knew just when to play_

_and she tried to survive living her life on her own_

_always afraid of the throne_

_but you've given me strength to find home!_

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_you had your fears I was fine_

_showed me what I couldn't find_

_when two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared, lost in the dark, falling apart_

_I can survive with you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright_

_*we're gonna be alright*_

_this is what happens when two different worlds collide_

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_you had your fears I had mine _

_showed me what I couldn't find_

_when two different worlds collide_

_*La-da-da-da-da*_

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_*you had your dreams I had mine*_

_you had your fears I was fine_

_showed me what I couldn't find_

_when two different worlds collide_

_when two different worlds...collide."_

I finished off the song and looked up to see Dimitri's eyes staring at me intently.

"Did you write that about Vasilisa?"

"Lissa," I corrected, "she likes to be called Lissa...and yes. She hasn't heard it yet though."

"It was beautiful," he said and I could tell he meant it.

"Thanks," I blushed. I put my guitar down beside my bed. "So are you getting a bed sent over here?" I asked.

"They said they would be here within the hour and it's been thirty minutes," he said looking at his watch.

As if on cue a knock sounded on the door and Dimitri stood up to answer it. He gave directions of where to put it and in the end it ended up about a yard from mine. When the men carrying the bed left I looked out the window. Curfew was about twenty minutes away which meant everyone was scattered trying to get to their dorms. It was strange because after a minute or so I felt someone's eyes on me...the exact reason why we'd left in the first place. Lissa felt as though someone were watching her and that bugged me. Quickly I shut the curtains and went to change into some sleep clothes. Dimitri was in his bed when I walked back into the room, so, I climbed into mine and pulled the blankets over me.

"Night, Dimitri," I called just before switching off the light.

"Good night, Rose," I heard him whisper just before I fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? I really really want your guys' opinion! TELL ME IF U LIKE IT OR NOT! REVIEW!**

**I'll try and UD soon!**


	4. Slumber Party!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Academy don't you think I would be running up and down the street screaming? In other words I don't own it...**

**Disclaimer prt 2: I do not own the song I used...Katy Perry does!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! So far people seem to enjoy the story and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

I awoke to Dimitri walking out of the bathroom in full guardian attire. He took a position beside the door as I sat up groggily. Looking around I realized where I was and sighed. I climbed out of bed and went to the walk-in closet all students were provided, picking out a white tank top lined in black lace with jean booty shorts and black flats. While in the closet I heard a knock on the door and then the sound of voices.

When I walked out of the closet I saw Lissa standing there.

"Rose!" she cried hugging me.

"Hey," I said back. She looked over at Dimitri, who stepped back as she was implying him to do. He stepped back just far enough so thjat he wouldn't be able to hears us, but we would still be within his sight. "What are you doing here?" I was surprised by the visit, but I was so bored stuck in her with just Dimitri. No matter how hot he is.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive," she joked.

"Alive and well," I laughed.

She laughed before saying, "I promised Masson I would meet him for breakfast. Can you come without guard?"

"Yep. Kirova says all meal can be with friends...no guard included."

Smiled and clapped. "Yay!"

"I'll talk to Dimitri and meet you there."

"Kay see you there." She then left saying a quick goodbye to Dimitri, who returned it politely.

"Hey, comrade, can I go to breakfast with Lissa and some other friends?"

"There's no point in telling yuou not to call me thaqt any more you'll do it anyway, and yes."

"You're right...I will do it anyway." I smiled before skipping out the door. I heard him mumble someting in Russian, though I could hear the smile in his voice. I made my way into the cafeteria smiling until everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Lissa sat uncomfortably looking around at a table with Eddie, Mason, and her near cousin Natalie Dashkov along with some of Natalie's friends.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down in front of Lissa.

"I hate this," Lissa said, "I feel like we're some sort of museum exhibit." I looked around at everyone whos not so subtly whispering and staring at us.

I held up one finger before I stood that rage from before seeping in. "STOP LOOKING AT US!" I screeched. "IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT US AT LEAST WAIT TILL WE ARE NOT AROUND!" Everyone had stopped eating and was now looking at me in surprise. I was seeing red until Lissa touched my arm.

"Rose..." she whispered. My vision cleared and I looked around at everyone who had looked away frightened of what I might do...except Aaron's new girlfriend, Mia something, who looked at Lissa and me with a haughty look I decided to ignore. She then turned and said something to Aaron I'm assuming about us. I sat down where everyone at our table had seemed to have forgotten my outburst.

"So," I started, "Liss, do you and Natalie and some of Natalie's friends wanna ask Dimitri if you can spend the night?"

"Sure," she said sounding excited. "Hey, Nat? Do you and your friends want to spend the night in Rose's dorm? If her guard says it's okay."

"Sounds good, by the way this is Riley, Everen, and Demetria."

I had heard of all of them, but never actually met them . Riley had brown hair with blonde streaks down to her back straight as a stick. Her twinkling green eyes were of the same emerald green as Lissa's and Natalie's. Riley wasn't royal, to my memory, as Lissa and Natalie were. Lissa was the last of her line, but there were still quite a few Dashkovs left.

Everen had dark brunette hair with purple streaks down to her elbows, bangs falling in her face nearly covering her crystalline blue eyes. She was very pretty as was everyone in Natalie's 'group' if you could even call it that. She wasn't royal either. Her beautiful hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, as said before her bangs were falling in her face.

Demetria was the most beautiful of them all, not as beautiful as Lissa though. Her brunette hair fell to he waist and brown eyes sparkled especially when she smiled. I believed she was from the royal Szelsky family. She, like Lissa, didn't act royal at all. I knew she liked to be called Demi.

Natalie was the plain one of the group when you looked at Riley, Everen, Demi, and Lissa in comparison to her. Her b lack hair fell to her shoulders and she had those green eyes I mentioned. The thing I remembered most about her is that she liked to talk...alot.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled politely. They all nodded in acknowledgement the same polite smiles in place.

Before I knew it students had to get back to class and I had to get back to my room. "I'll talk to Dimitri," I informed thjem as I was departing.

Back at my room Dimitri hadn't moved from his position by the door, or maybe he had and just got there before I had, I don't know. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned when entering the room.

"Okay," he agreed warily.

"Can Lissa, Natalie, and some of their friends spend the night?" I asked.

"Of course. The princess and her friends are always welcomed here as long as I'm here."

"Thank you," I hugged him one in which he hesitated before returning. After a second or two more I pulled away, pulling out my phone. I dialed Lissa's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Lissa's voice said on the other end of the line.

"He said yes!" I squealed watching Dimitri cover his ears.

"Yay!" she squealed back as I held the phone several inches from my ear.

"Tell Natalie and be here around 5:00. Kay?"

"Will do!" she said voice ecstatic.

I could hardly wait until 5:00. Around that time I heard a knock on my door. Dimitri opened it and let Natalie, Riley, Everen, Demi, and Lissa in.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa cried which caused a chrous of "Hey"s to ring through the room. Gesturing to the bed I sat to be followed by Lissa and everyone else.

After a while we laid on my bed my stereo on reading magazines under Dimitri watchful eye by the door, as usual. "So, Rose you still sing?" Natalie asked flipping the pages of _Seventeen Magazine._

"Um...yeah."

"Play us something," Demi insisted.

"Only if you guys sing it with me," I told them.

"Sure," Riley said sitting up followed by everyone else. .So we started singing along with the next song that came on.

_"There's a stranger in my bed_

_there's a pounding in my head_

_glitter all over the room_

_pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a mini bar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard _

_Barbies on the barbeque_

_is this a hickey or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night _

_ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_oh well_

_its a black top blur_

_but I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn!_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we danced on table tops_

_and we took too many shots_

_think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_and got kicked out of the bar_

_so we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_we went streaking in the park_

_skinny dipping in the dark_

_then had a menage a trois_

_last Friday night_

_yeah I think we broke the law_

_always say we're gonna stop-op_

_whoa-oh-aoh_

_This Friday night_

_do it all again_

_this Friday night_

_do it all again_

_trying to connect the dots_

_don't know what to tell my boss_

_think the city towed my car_

_chandiliers on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_warrants out for my arrest_

_think I need a ginger ale _

_that was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night _

_ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_oh well_

_its a black top blur_

_but I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn!_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we danced on table tops_

_and we took too many shots_

_think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_and got kicked out of the bar_

_so we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_we went streaking in the park_

_skinny dipping in the dark_

_then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah I think we broke the law_

_always say we're gonna stop-op _

_whoa-oh-aoh_

_This Friday night_

_do it all again_

_this Friday night_

_do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we danced on table tops _

_and we took too many shots_

_think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_and got kicked out of the bar_

_so we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_we went streaking in the park_

_skinny dipping in the dark_

_then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_yeah I think we broke the law_

_always say we're gonna stop-op _

_whoa-oh-aoh_

_This Friday night_

_do it all again."_

We landed on the bed laughing.

"You're really good," Everen said as we were working to control our breath.

"Thanks, " I replied.

Later we were watching _Grown Ups, _which I got up in the middle of to make popcorn. Dimitri came up behind me as I litened to the kernels pop and said, "you and Lissa are close aren't you?" I jumped.

"Gosh...you scared me and yes we are. We've been best friends since Kindergarten." I smiled remembering that day. I had thrown a book at a teacher and called her a _facist bastard, _because would you really force five year olds to write Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir? Beyond the length of cruel. "Why don't you come watch the rest of the movie with us?" I suggested.

He thought a moment then said, "sure."

He sat beside me and we watched the rest on the movie. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed how close we were. Our legs brushing

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Never have I ever

**Disclaimer: I have dreamed of the day I can honestly say I own Vampire Academy, but that day will never come *sighs***

**Sorry for the wait and the last ch. (in my perspective) was poorly written so I will try harder to make this ch. WAY better.**

**

* * *

**

Dimitri must be having a hard time learning how teenage girls live. We've been up on sugar forever, which since Natalie and her friends have classes the next was probably a bad idea.

Mostly we ate Twinkies, Ding Dongs, and Zingers and I'm noticing that a lot of pastries have erotic names. If you think about it it's true and you can't deny that.

"You're right," Riley said after I'd pointed out the fact.

"I know and people eat this stuff," I replied taking another bite.

Dimitri, who had his stoic mask temporarily off, chuckled silently.

"Come on, Comrade you know it's right." I dangled my Twinkie in front of his face, he looked as if he wanted to shove it in his mouth. He looked like hadn't eaten any junk food in a long time

"Comrade?" Lissa questioned confused.

"That's his nickname," I explained smile in place.

"One that I have told you time and time again not to call me." Slyly he gave me a sidelong glance.

"Telling Rose not to do something is like giving her permission," Lissa laughed; Riley, Everen, Demi, Natalie, and surprisingly enough Dimitri joined in until the whole room was filled with the sound of everyone's laughter- including me.

"Hey, you guys wanna play never have I ever?" I asked once we'd settled down.

"What's that?" Demi inquired.

"Okay it's like where all put up five fingers," I looked to Dimitri letting him know he had to too, "and we all go around and say never have I ever then something we haven't done. If you have done the thing the person says they've never done and the first person to put all their fingers down wins and if you have done it you have to give the story behind it."

"Let's do it," Everen offered.

"You're doing it too, Belikov," I informed him.

"Alright," he said no arguments about it. We all put our fingers up.

"I go first!" Lissa said rather loudly and excitedly. "Okay never have I ever been in front of an audience for any reason."

Automatically my finger went down and I explained, "I sing in front of audiences all the time. Anywhere usually such as coffee houses, assemblies, et cetera. My turn!" I gave it a moments thought then said, "never have I ever told a guy I loved him." Lissa's, Everen's, and Demi's finger shot down. Along with her finger being down Demi's eyes grew wide, the size of baseballs.

"You've never told a guy you love him?" She sounded surprised, incredulous even.

"Nope, I find it's better not to get close." Out of my peripheral I saw Dimitri flash with a breif emotion that looked like...disappointment. No, couldn't be. "Now you guys explain," I ordered.

"Well it was with Alik Drozdov and I, well, you know told him," Demi explained face coloring to a tomatoe red.

"I was with Aaron, it was like a long time ago, you know when we were, uh, together."

"Jesse Zeklos and that was before I found out what a jerk he was," Natalie huffed. ust because he was a 'jerk' in her eyes didn't mean I was gonna stop trying to get at least half naked with him.

"Alrighty then Nat, your turn," I announced.

"Okay, then never have ever even tasted alcohol in my life." Immediately five fingers shot down Mine, Lissa's, Demi's, Everen's, and- Dimitri's. I don't why this is, but I didn't think he was the kind of guy to drink even once.

"Okay explanations are needed," Riley said having her fingers all up.

"I'm a partier," I replied in my usual Rose Hathaway way.

"I go to parties with her," Lissa said.

"I tried it once, thought it tasted bad, and spit it out," Everen offered.

"My parents always hosted parties and I snuck vodka and scotch off all the time for the teenage party," Demi explained, huge smile curving her lips upward.

"Believe it or not I was a partier in high school." Well, well, well the badass Russian god was a partier in high school and he told me I should get my prorities straight? Ugh, bullshit. **(A/N: I didn't actually write a part where he tells her that, so, it was when they first got there).** Glaring at him I turned back to the teenage girls.

"Demi...your turn," Lissa called out.

"Let's do an easy one, never have I ever run away." Her eyes automatically searched Lissa and me and quite frankly made me **PISSED**. Bottling up the rage I bent my finger down.

"You already know the story," I bit out. Dimitri gently put a hand on my shoulder in a calming gesture. Inhaling a deep breath helped with the building rage along with his touch which I considered 'magic'. The others looked at us in confusion, but at that moment I didn't care. What made this rage build inside of me so quickly then disappear? Hmm...mysteries to be solved.

"What she said," Lissa supplied weakly. "your turn Riley."

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend," she looked at Dimitri, "slash girlfriend." Everyone's finger shot down immediately.

"No explanations needed we've probably all had too many to name at this moment."

"Agreed," Demi went along with me. Jealous I looked at Dimitri's bent down finger, wait, what? Jealous? No, that can't be right. He's seven years older than me and my mentor, I can't be jealous of him with someone else.

"Comrade, your turn," I smiled at him.

"Ugh, alright. Never have I ever had junk food." Everyone's finger shot down.

"YES! I WIN!" I boasted then realized what he said. "Wait, you've never had junk food...ever?"

"Never."

"You need some...NOW!" I hopped up from my spot to the box of Ding Dongs across the room. "Eat," I ordered as I handed him the packaged pastry.

"Um...alright." He tore the package open and sunk his teeth into the chocolate treat. The brown of his eyes got lighter and widened. "This is good."

"See?" My hands rested on my hips as my eyes assessed him.

Demi grabbed the rest of the boxes and I knew that this was going to be a long night full of sugared goods and with that I sat next to Dimitri.

* * *

**Yes I kno this ch. is short it was mostly a filler ch. I'll UD soon.**

**REVIEW! I wanna kno what you think!**


	6. Dorm scene

**Disclaimer: Easy as ABC 123...I don't own it! Though I WISH I did.**

**I got more reviews than expected last ch. and I really really wanted to say than you to you all!**

* * *

Around two in the morning is the time we crashed, well, all of us except Dimitri. Probably afraid we'll sneak off. I woke up to nobody, with the exception of Dimitri, in the room.

"Where is everybody?" I mumbled to Dimitri.

He chuckled. "In class and the princess went back to her room."

Stretching out I mumbled, "oh." I rolled over lazily, hearing Dimitri's hearty laugh. "What?" I lifted my head squinting my eyes.

"Nothing, it's funny watching you."

I giggled. "What's so funny about watching me?" Curiosity was in my mind wondering what amused him.

"Everything, your level of laziness and watching you with your friends."

"Hmm..." I pondered that and when I did I was pulled into Lissa's head.

Her breathing was erratic and her mind raced a thousand miles a second. Looking around through her eyes I realized everything was darkened with slick red blood and there was a trail of dead animals leading from the main door to her bathroom and when opening the door of the bathroom she saw a picture of me, a black X through my face. Gasping I was sucked from her head and up and out of the bed slipping on the closest shoes and zooming through the door. Vaguely I heard the footsteps of Dimitri behind me.

"Rose!" He called.

I didn't stop until I was standing in the dorm that belonged to Lissa and Natalie. "Liss!" I called. Dimitri ran through the door out of breath and lost even more breath by the intake of air he took when he saw the room.

"Rose?" I heard a weak voice from the bathroom.

I pushed the door opened and walked in to see Lissa on the floor. "Liss!" I raced to her side. "You didn't- you know - did you?"

"No, I wanted to so badly." Tears escaped her eyes.

"It'll just make you weak," I warned.

"It reminded me so much of...that day."

"It's not connected." That was blunt, but I couldn't let her dwell on the past. "You can't get weak, I need you Liss." It was then that I realized that Dimitri had witnessed our whole conversation.

"I'm gonna call Headmistress Kirova." He left to the other part of the dorm while I comforted Lissa. It was minutes later that the room had guardians swarming around. Dimitri was told to take me and Lissa far away from the scene. He followed the instructions and brought us back to my room.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked once we were in my room.

"After I had left your room I went to breakfast with everybody and when I got to my room it was like that." Dimitri, who had gone into the kitchen, came out two glasses of water in his hands. He handed them to us.

"Thanks," we said in unison. Normally when that happens we laugh, but no one felt like laughing now. Tension built up in the room easily and seriously. Lissa was one of those people who couldn't stand to see anyone in pain, even animals. Why someone would want to cause her pain was beyond me, she was the sweetest person ever.

"Lissa, if you would like to go get your things you may stay in here for a few days," Dimitri said, concerned.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov. I'll go get my things." She left and I placed my head in my hand.

"I don' know why someone would want to cause Lissa pain. She is so sweet and she never does anything to anyone. Whoever did this is sick and twisted and-" my voice had risen and Dimitri shushed me.

"It's alright. She'll be alright." He sat next to me.

"Thank you, Dimitri." Despite the anger I felt inside I smiled at him.

It couldn't have been Natalie they were near cousins and cared for each other. Wait, could it have been Natalie? No, it couldn't be her.

"Dimitri, why was my picture in the bathroom?"

"I don't know. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

He just said _he'll_ keep me safe as opposed to _we'll _keep you safe. I have no idea why, but that made me feel instantly better and I trusted him. Lissa walked in then carrying a blue duffle bag. She sat it by the door and came forward to sit on my bed.

"Princess, do you think you would be able to stay here for a little while? Rose needs to train."

"Sure, I'll be fine. Go." She smiled politely.

"You sure?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, Rose...go." She pushed me off the bed playfully.

"Alright, I'm going." I followed Dimitri out.

When we reached the gym there were a few solitary people training, punching punching bags or running. Dimitri led me past them and we entered the room we closed the door.

"I think this time we should try three laps..." He smiled, a smile that I returned. I tossed my bag to the side after getting a bottle of water and taking a long swig. "Okay... ready?"

"Yep." I readied myself to run and took off.

By the time I'd finished with the laps Dimitri sat reading a western book on the bench.

"Oh, I see how you are! I'm over here working my ass off and you're reading a western!"

Dimitri looked up and laughed.

"Why do you read those books?" I questioned settling in beside him.

"I don't really know. I like the whole good or bad thing."

"You can't fool me, Comrade. You want to run around in cowboy boots and a cowboy hat and lasso bad guys."

He laughed. "Nothing gets past you." Sarcasm seeped from his words.

"Well... you know." I shrugged casually.

He laughed. "Let's get back to the princess," he suggested.

"Kay," I hopped off the bench and followed him out.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but it's been a long time since I'd UD this story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BTW I just wanted to know something. I'm absolutely obsessed with a show called The Voice. Does anyone else watch it?**


	7. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I won't be putting a disclaimer in future ch. so just remember I don't own it!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**Just enjoy this ch. and you guys should check out Ms. Belikov's stories they are AMAZING!**

* * *

When we got back to the room Lissa was sprawled out on my bed eatin popcorn and watching a movie I'd rented and never returned called _Just Go With It _**(A/N: Anyone who has not seen this movie should see it. It's HILARIOUS!).**

"Hey, Liss," I said causing her to look up at me and Dimitri.

"Hey, Rose." She sat up and I sat next to her as she offered me popcorn. I, naturally, grabbed a handful and focused on the movie which was about halfway through and, conveniently at my favorite part. Dimitri was stationed by the door watching us laugh at the movie.

After the movie I turned to Lissa and asked, "are you alright?"

Her face darkened with what could only be pain. "Yeah, but Rose I'm scared... for you."

"Nobody is gonna hurt me, Liss. I'm covered."

"Rose, you are not invincible."

"Liss-"

"She's right, Rose," Dimitri spoke up.

"Would everybody stop saying that _nothing _is gonna happen!"

"You can't know that though!" Lissa said, getting frustrated. People usually got frustrated when arguing with me.

"You know you can't win when you're arguing with me, right?"

"That's the part that scares me," she whispered. I barely heard her, but that was all it took.

"LISS! STOP! I'M FINE!" I never really yelled and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Liss. I'm just tired. I'm gonna get to sleep."

"Y-yeah I'll do the same." I laid in the bed next to Lissa. I was wondering what was up with me when I fell asleep.

_I sat in a pitch black room, I felt ropes cutting into the skin on my wrists. Blood oozed from under the ropes and smeared onto my palms. Duct tape was on my mouth. I screamed... a muffled sound that echoed through the room._

_"Roza!" The Russian accent was all too familiar._

_"Dimitri!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled noise. Where was he? Wait did he call me Roza? _

_The light switched on and a masked man stepped in front of us. I thrashed against the ropes making deeper gashes on my skin. _

_"It will do no use, Rosemarie." UGH! Rosemarie. I hated that god awful name my mother had given me. Nobody, as per my request, called me it._

_"What the hell is going on?" I screamed or rather tried as it just came out as a muffled sound._

_"Will this help?" He made his way to me and yanked the tape off my face allowing me to let out a high pitched yelp._

_"I said... what the hell is going on?"_

_He laughed cruelly. "Temper, temper. You better watch that, I mean I could end your life right here. Right now." He pulled a dagger out of his jacket pocket._

_I thrashed harder. With movements so graceful yet deadly he made his way over to me. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered, for once in my life sounding as weak as I felt._

_"That is none of your concern." He slashed the sharp edge of the knife down my cheek, letting the scarlet blood flow onto my already blood stained shirt. Wait... already blood stained?_

_I took in the sight of my white shirt. It had a huge blood stain on the stomach area. I assessed the pain and decided that it wasn't a lethal cut, but hell did it burn. _

_"Leave her alone!" Dimitri growled._

_The man looked over to him and seemed to consider what he should do. "Hmm..." He strolled over to the Russian God and smiled a cruel smile. "Would you rather I mess with you first?"_

_"I'd rather it be me than her." Dimitri's warm chocolate brown eyes met mine._

_"I see." The man ran the knife under his jaw and down his neck to point it over his heart. _

_"I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispered a pained expression on his face._

_"I love you too, Dimitri," I whispered back and realized I meant it, whether I was dreaming or not._

_Dimitri cried in pain as the dagger struck through his heart. I cried in pain too, not physical pain, but emotional pain. _

_I again came to the realization that I loved the man that now slumped in his chair lifelessly._

_"You're next," the masked man whispered to me._

I woke up sweaty and screaming.

"Rose?" Dimitri rushed over to me. "Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked concerned.

My screams turned to pants . "Bad dream." Tears filled my eyes.

Dimitri wrapped his muscled arms around me letting me bury my face in the slope of his shoulder. My sobs filled the air.

"Shh, I'm here," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

After my sobs turned to hiccups Dimitri took me to the kitchen and started making me hot chocolate.

After a few minutes of silence he said, "wanna talk about it?"

"N-no," I hiccuped, "not yet."

"That's fine, Roza," he said as the kettle went off.

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Why did you call me _Roza_?" I asked him.

"That's your Russian name," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I like it." _Especially when you say it, _I added mentally. "So where's Lissa?"

"She's visiting Victor Dashkov, who is visiting campus."

"Oh." He handed me my hot chocolate and we were drinking it in silence when the door opened and slammed behind the person. Shortly after that an excited Lissa burst into the room."Hey, Liss. What's up?"

"Guess where we're going."

"Um... I give up."

"FRONTIER CITY!" I put my hands over my ears as she shrieked then jump up and down with her.

"Really?"

"Yes, but Guardian Belikov and Uncle Victor are coming with us."

"I can't believe Kirova said yes!"

"You can thank him." She gestured to Dimitri.

I turned around. "Thanks. Why did you do it?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you and Lissa deserve to have fun before classes start."

I smiled at him.

"Well, Rose let's get ready so we can go to Frontier City!"

"Kay," I followed her out, smiling one last time at Dimitri.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! **

**I think there may only be a Frontier City where I live in Oklahoma, but oh well. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I have stopped using this sight and I will be using a site called . My name on said site is **GaskarthInMyPants**.

You should make one and I have two (Soon to be three) active stories. My stories are _I Wanna Fall So In Love With You_ and _Say That You Mean It. _Both are **Alex Gaskarth** Fanfics. I am About to have another story called _Another Messy Ending _which is going to be a **Ben Bruce **fanfic.

Here Is an excerpt from _I wanna Fall So In Love With You_ from the 2nd chapter:

Slowly, I reluctantly pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Holy shit," I mumbled, taking in my _3 Missed Calls_ and _5 Text Messages_.

I tapped the messages and all of them were from Vinny saying, [i]Where are you?[/i] getting angrier with each text I didn't respond to.

The phone buzzed again in my hand, only this time it was a call from Vinny.

Hesitantly, I answered it, brushing my fingers through my disheveled hair. "Hello…?" I acted as if I didn't know who it was, though I knew perfectly well.

"Micah! Where the fuck are you? We can't find you _or_ Alex!"

I glanced at Alex through the hair that had fallen into my face. "Well, I was really drunk last night and so was Alex, so, instead of us driving home we fell asleep in the loft above the bar," I spouted off the first lie that sprung to my mind.

"You guys didn't do anything did you?" Vinny questioned, suspicious.

"Of course not, Vin!" came another lie.

"Is Alex coming back with you?"

"Let me see…" I held my hand over the speaker. "Alex are you coming back with me?"

"I'm bringing you home, but then I have band stuff," he answered.

I nodded and spoke again to Vinny. "He's bringing me back, but then he has band stuff."

"Alright, I'll see you at home, Micki."

I scrunched up my nose at the nickname. "Don't call me that!"

"You used to love that nickname!" he countered.

"Yeah, when I was eight," I retorted with a laugh.

"Whatever, Micah." The last thing I heard before the line was disconnected was his laugh.

My fingers yanked through my knotted hair while Alex drove me home.

"I think I have like a hairbrush back there or something," he said, glancing at me.

"Why would you have a hairbrush?" I questioned once I'd pulled it from the backseat floorboard.

"Well, Jack is fairly feminine," he joked at least I think it was a joke…

I laughed as I worked the knots out of my hair, making it soft to the touch.

"Do I have sex hair still?" I questioned Alex.

He glance to me, a small, barely noticeable, smile graced his features. "No, Vinny won't suspect anything." He pulled into our driveway and yanked the keys from the ignition, looking to me. "Look, I'm really sorry, Micah, I-"

"Alex, we were drunk. It's fine," I assured him.

"And we're still friends right?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, Alex." I embraced him, taking in his intoxicating scent. "Thanks for bringing me home."

I rushed from the car and through the door of my house.

Vinny had settled on the couch with dry toast to absorb the leftover alcohol in his stomach.

"Hey, Vin." I sat my bag near the door and shimmied my jacket off.

He glanced up at me. "Hey, did Alex leave?" he inquired.

"Yep," I popped the 'P.'

"Do you have to go to the fashion magazine today?"

"No, tomorrow though." I disappeared from his sight into the kitchen.

"After band rehearsal Jack told me they'd come back and I told them tomorrow I'd let them rehearse here!" Vinny called.

I popped my head around the doorway and said, "alright."

I grabbed a poptart and plopped myself beside Vinny.

"Micah.. you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Micah, you're shaking."

"Oh, it's probably my blood sugar," I answered, though I knew it had to be more than that. I had just slept with my brother's friend… and I liked it, well from what I can remember. "Hey, Ror," I scratched my fuzzy puppy on her head as she jumped up beside me.

* * *

Here's an excerpt from _Say That You Mean It_ from the first chapter:

I stood outside, the sky gray with a threat of snow overhead.

I adjusted my beanie as the wind fiercely tossed my hair around me.

I stood, impatient, waiting for my brother, Jack and his band to pick me up, though I wouldn't be surprised if only Jack knew of it.

Down the road from the parking lot I stood in I saw a bus that, even though I'd never seen their bus before, I immediately knew was All Time Low's, the band Jack played guitar in.

The January wind grew weary of waiting and began dripping white flakes of snow.

"Jack, you better hurry your fat ass up," I grumbled as the bus edged closer.

Once the bus was parked Jack was the first one out, followed by the rest of his band, people I'd never before met.

"Jacky!" I yelled and crushed him in a hug while his band mates, as I predicted, looked confused.

"Hey, Leeds," he laughed, pulling back. "Guys, this is my sister, Leeda. She's gonna be traveling with us. Leeds, this is Alex, Zack, and Rian."

I sent each of them a smile, my gaze lingering on Alex longer than it should have."

"So, Leeds, you never told me exactly why you have to come along with us…" Jack said.

"Well, Mom said since I graduated high school I have to move out and I'd rather live in a bus that has bunks than in my car and you know Dad wouldn't take me…"

"Okay, Jack, let me just ask what everyone is thinking," Alex started. "But how the fuck did we not know you have _another_ sister? We've known you since high school."

"Leeda lived at our mom's house and instead of her coming to visit Dad I just visited her and Mom," Jack explained.

"And you couldn't have told us about her?" Zack asked, clearly checking out my breasts.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"She wasn't worth telling you about," Jack said, but glared at me when I hit his arm.

Alex smiled and mussed his stylishly messy hair.

"Is that your stuff?" Jack asked, pointing to my bags.

"Yes, it's basically everything I own," I told him.

Alex and Jack began helping me load my bags onto the bus.

"Thanks," I said once my last bag was on the bus.

I was settling some of my things on my bunk when the bus started moving.

Jack left me to it, but Alex lingered and sat on what I assumed to be his bunk.

"So, I'm guessing my brother told you nothing of me coming with you?" I said to Alex.

"Well, considering we didn't even know you existed, no," he laughed.

"Sounds like Jack," I smiled, turning to face Alex.

_Alex_

I shot Leeda a half smile, taking in her looks for the first time that night.

Leeda had wavy black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her lip had a piercing as did her tongue.

She seemed to notice my assessment, because she raised an eyebrow and I, quickly, looked away.

She smiled lightly at me and climbed into her bunk.

"We might have to limit our nudity now that we have you on the bus," I said with a smile.

She looked at me then snorted a laugh. "Sounds like that'd be Jack," she said.

"Well, he usually the first one to get undressed."

"Figures. He slept with my two best friends," she told me, anger tinting her voice.

"Well, he is a bit of a man whore," I offered.

"Tell me about it… so, he really didn't tell you anything about me?" she asked and by the tone in her voice I almost hated to tell her the truth, but I did.

"No, he'd always say he was going to his mom's, he never mentioned you."

She just nodded and I raised an eyebrow while assessing her facial expression.

"Leeds!" Jack called, coming through the curtains that separated the bunks from the front of the bus. "We're going out for dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine with me," she said.

"What about you, Alex?"

"Anything is fine with me too," I repeated.

"You guys are no help." Jack let out a dramatic sigh and walked back through the curtains.

Leeda let out a giggle that made me smile.

"He's such a dork," she said.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

She smiled at me.

* * *

I would post an excerpt of _Another Messy Ending_, but it's not on the sight yet.

So just go make a Mibba and swing by my profile and say you came from Fanfic or something. I talk to everyone who messages me on Mibba (I prefer comments on my profile)

Remember my name is **GaskarthInMyPants **and I can kinda help you figure out the sight. I need more comments on my stories too haha :)


End file.
